Moments
by Englishspirit
Summary: Murdock has a bad moment


MOMENTS

Author: Englishspirit

Rating: NC-17 for language.

Summary: Murdock has a bad moment. I don't really expect anyone to understand this, I sure don't, but the words forced themselves onto the paper. This story was partly inspired by the lyrics from the country song Moments by Emerson Drive. I also lifted dialogue from the episode Semi-Friendly Persuasion, it is the part where the client is trying to hire the team and this little story takes place right before that meeting. This is the first ever fan fiction I have written so please send those comments. I am so not the English major. The ( )symbol is for the lyrics from the song Moments.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the guys, the cars, or the song, but I do blame country music for this.

"Look it's a skating asshole!"

(You know I haven't always been this way)

"Hey, how did you get out of the home you worthless retard?"

(I've had my moments, days in the sun)

"Get your fucking old ass off our beach, shit for brains!"

(Moments I was second to none)

"We're talking to you nutcase!"

(Moments when I knew I did what I thought I couldn't do)

That got his attention, breaking off in mid nursery rhyme: he looked around for the owners of those words. Mean, viscous words he remembered from growing up and later after the breakdown and then the trail. He skated to a halt and looked over at a group of guys on the sidewalk leaning against the wall of a grocery store. Their smug expressions told him he had found the right bunch. They were kids really, trying to look tough and talk big, but still just kids and young so very, very young.

Three boys, who were barely into their teens and brave enough together for one of them to try and trip him as he skated past them on the sidewalk. "The freak can't even skate, can he?" one laughed. "Hey! Watch it!" Murdock snapped, trying to keep his balance. The afternoon beach crowd paid no attention to him or the laughing, raucous punks. You little bas...err… jerks. Murdock thought to himself, almost hearing the big guy growl at his original description of the little darlings. He didn't have time for this; his job was to tail the client and, check for any MPs hiding in the sand castles, not listen to kids making fun of him. "Here catch dumb fuck" a brown haired kid yelled and pretended to throw a basket of cheesy nachos at him. Murdock fell for the trick and lost his balance on the skates, he fell down hard on both hands and one knee.

Grimacing with pain, teeth clenched against annoyance that was quickly becoming anger, he looked up at the closest of his young tormentors and saw sandals, shorts, and a white tank top on a skinny body that tried to look muscular. The blue eyes and thick blonde hair reminded him of a very young version of Face. The kid began cursing and spitting at him finally throwing a bottle, he flinched; surprised at the hatred of one who didn't know anything about him, other than the fact that he was a little, well okay, and a lot, different. The plastic bottle bounced harmlessly on the hot boardwalk and he clenched his fists as he started getting to his feet, correction, Murdock thought, this kid is nothing like Faceman, no way, no how, nope, not ever.

He slowly stood up and hearing a bicycle bell, Murdock looked over his shoulder and saw Face slow to a stop beside him. The handsome conman's eyes narrowed at the three bullies who screamed hurtful words like worthless old fart,loser and retard trash at his friend, as they ran past He glanced back to Murdock, his eyes faintly concerned, almost angry "Uh...you ok? Murdock" he asked. "Yeah Face, just entertaining the crowds at the zoo" Murdock answered, hoping his face didn't show the embarrassment, frustration and anger that the words and actions of a bunch of immature little punks made him feel." "Okay pal" Face said and reached out and placed a hand on Murdock's arm, a hand that was steady, supportive and reminded him that he was needed. "That will come in handy if we ever work at a zoo but right now we need to meet the client." Murdock looked around the beach front and saw that the colonel with B.A. and the client were walking out to the edge of the water. He looked back at Face, into blue eyes that were just the slightest bit worried and Murdock gave himself a mental shake. He didn't want Face to worry about what had happened, they had a mission, a job to do, he could take care of any resulting purple wobblies on his own time. Murdock smiled at his best friend and in his best surfer dude voice said "Surfs up Faceman, lets hang 10!", and they left the bike and the skates and walked over the beach to rejoin their team.

Eric: "You had a big reputation in Nam, your good at doing things differently, creatively. The guys I knew that served with you, man, they said you were legendary."

(You know, I haven't always been this way. Looking at me now you might not know it, but I've had my moments)


End file.
